Let $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be positive real numbers such that
\[\left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} \right) + \left( \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right) = 8.\]Find the minimum value of
\[\left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} \right) \left( \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right).\]
Let $P = \left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} \right) \left( \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right).$  Then
\begin{align*}
2P &= \left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} + \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right)^2 - \left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} \right)^2 - \left( \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right)^2 \\
&= 64 - \left( \frac{x^2}{y^2} + \frac{y^2}{z^2} + \frac{z^2}{x^2} + 2 \cdot \frac{x}{z} + 2 \cdot \frac{y}{x} + 2 \cdot \frac{z}{y} \right) - \left( \frac{y^2}{x^2} + \frac{z^2}{y^2} + \frac{x^2}{z^2} + 2 \cdot \frac{z}{x} + 2 \cdot \frac{x}{y} + 2 \cdot \frac{y}{z} \right) \\
&= 48 - \left( \frac{x^2}{y^2} + \frac{y^2}{z^2} + \frac{z^2}{x^2} + \frac{y^2}{x^2} + \frac{z^2}{y^2} + \frac{x^2}{z^2} \right) \\
&= 51 - \left( \frac{x^2}{y^2} + \frac{y^2}{z^2} + \frac{z^2}{x^2} + \frac{y^2}{x^2} + \frac{z^2}{y^2} + \frac{x^2}{z^2} + 3 \right) \\
&= 51 - (x^2 + y^2 + z^2) \left( \frac{1}{x^2} + \frac{1}{y^2} + \frac{1}{z^2} \right).
\end{align*}Furthermore,
\[(x + y + z) \left( \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} \right) = 3 + \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} + \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} = 11\]and
\[(xy + xz + yz) \left( \frac{1}{xy} + \frac{1}{xz} + \frac{1}{yz} \right) = 3 + \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} + \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} = 11.\]Therefore, by Cauchy-Schwarz,
\begin{align*}
&(x^2 + y^2 + z^2 + 2xy + 2xz + 2yz) \left( \frac{1}{x^2} + \frac{1}{y^2} + \frac{1}{z^2} + \frac{2}{xy} + \frac{2}{xz} + \frac{2}{yz} \right) \\
&\ge \left( \sqrt{(x^2 + y^2 + z^2) \left( \frac{1}{x^2} + \frac{1}{y^2} + \frac{1}{z^2} \right)} + \sqrt{(2xy + 2xz + 2yz) \left( \frac{2}{xy} + \frac{2}{xz} + \frac{2}{yz} \right)} \right)^2.
\end{align*}This becomes
\[(x + y + z)^2 \left( \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} \right)^2 \ge \left( \sqrt{(x^2 + y^2 + z^2) \left( \frac{1}{x^2} + \frac{1}{y^2} + \frac{1}{z^2} \right)} + 2 \sqrt{11} \right)^2.\]Then
\[11 \ge \sqrt{(x^2 + y^2 + z^2) \left( \frac{1}{x^2} + \frac{1}{y^2} + \frac{1}{z^2} \right)} + 2 \sqrt{11},\]so
\[(x^2 + y^2 + z^2) \left( \frac{1}{x^2} + \frac{1}{y^2} + \frac{1}{z^2} \right) \le (11 - 2 \sqrt{11})^2 = 165 - 44 \sqrt{11}.\]Then
\[2P \ge 51 - (165 - 44 \sqrt{11}) = 44 \sqrt{11} - 114,\]so $P \ge 22 \sqrt{11} - 57.$

Now we must see if equality is possible.  Let $a = x + y + z,$ $b = xy + xz + yz,$ and $c = xyz.$  Then
\[(x + y + z) \left( \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} \right) = (x + y + z) \cdot \frac{xy + xz + yz}{xyz} = \frac{ab}{c} = 11,\]so $ab = 11c,$ or $c = \frac{ab}{11}.$  Also,
\begin{align*}
\left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} \right) \left( \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right) &= 3 + \frac{x^2}{yz} + \frac{y^2}{xz} + \frac{z^2}{xy} + \frac{yz}{x^2} + \frac{xz}{y^2} + \frac{xy}{z^2} \\
&= 3 + \frac{x^3 + y^3 + z^3}{xyz} + \frac{x^3 y^3 + x^3 z^3 + y^3 z^3}{x^2 y^2 z^2} \\
&= 3 + \frac{x^3 + y^3 + z^3 - 3xyz}{xyz} + 3 + \frac{x^3 y^3 + x^3 z^3 + y^3 z^3 - 3x^2 y^2 z^2}{x^2 y^2 z^2} + 3 \\
&= 9 + \frac{(x + y + z)((x + y + z)^2 - 3(xy + xz + yz))}{xyz} \\
&\quad + \frac{(xy + xz + yz)((xy + xz + yz)^2 - 3(x^2 yz + 3xy^2 z + 3xyz^2))}{x^2 y^2 z^2} \\
&= 9 + \frac{(x + y + z)((x + y + z)^2 - 3(xy + xz + yz))}{xyz} \\
&\quad + \frac{(xy + xz + yz)((xy + xz + yz)^2 - 3xyz (x + y + z))}{x^2 y^2 z^2} \\
&= 9 + \frac{a(a^2 - 3b)}{c} + \frac{b(b^2 - 3ac)}{c^2} \\
&= 9 + \frac{a^3 - 3ab}{c} + \frac{b^3}{c^2} - \frac{3ab}{c} \\
&= 9 + \frac{a^3 - 6ab}{c} + \frac{b^3}{c^2} \\
&= 9 + \frac{a^3 - 6ab}{ab/11} + \frac{b^3}{a^2 b^2/121} \\
&= 9 + \frac{11a^2 - 66b}{b} + \frac{121b}{a^2} \\
&= \frac{11a^2}{b} + \frac{121b}{a^2} - 57.
\end{align*}Let $u = \frac{a^2}{b},$ so
\[\left( \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{z} + \frac{z}{x} \right) \left( \frac{y}{x} + \frac{z}{y} + \frac{x}{z} \right) = 11u + \frac{121}{u} - 57.\]For the equality case, we want this to equal $22 \sqrt{11} - 57,$ so
\[11u + \frac{121}{u} - 57 = 22 \sqrt{11} - 57.\]Then $11u^2 + 121 = 22u \sqrt{11},$ so
\[11u^2 - 22u \sqrt{11} + 121 = 0.\]This factors as $11 (u - \sqrt{11})^2 = 0,$ so $u = \sqrt{11}.$  Thus, $a^2 = b \sqrt{11}.$

We try simple values, like $a = b = \sqrt{11}.$  Then $c = 1,$ so $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are the roots of
\[t^3 - t^2 \sqrt{11} + t \sqrt{11} + 1 = (t - 1)(t^2 + (1 - \sqrt{11})t + 1) = 0.\]One root is 1,  and the roots of the quadratic are real, so equality is possible.

Thus, the minimum value is $\boxed{22 \sqrt{11} - 57}.$